


Демиург

by Renie_D



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О боли, ножах и настоящей дружбе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демиург

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Battle 2012

\- Не отчаивайтесь, Джессика, давайте попробуем увеличить дозу метотрексата и … - доктор Уилсон запнулся, услышав требовательный стук в окно. Не поворачивая головы, он виновато улыбнулся пациентке, догадываясь, кто так настойчиво требует внимания. Тяжело вздохнув и извинившись, открыл балконную дверь и выпалил:

\- Ты не вовремя…

\- Она умирает? - высоко подняв брови, скептически поинтересовался Хаус. - Если нет, то пусть она получает утешения у твоей новой помощницы. Ну, той, с классными буферами и хвостиком как у маленького пони. А мне сейчас необходимо именно твое плечо, чтобы всплакнуть на нем, рассказывая о вселенской несправедливости. Хотя уткнуться в вырез твоей подчиненной я бы был тоже не прочь. Прелестям Кадди, они, правда, проигрывают, но когда не прилагается огромная задница и мерзкий характер…

Джеймс присмотрелся внимательнее к болтающему чепуху Грегу, стараясь не замечать удивленно-шокированного взгляда пациентки: болезненный блеск в глазах, лихорадочный румянец, слишком быстрая речь, судорожно сжатые пальцы на рукояти трости. 

«Ему больно», - отчетливо понял Уилсон, чувствуя, как в сердце замерло предвкушение. Он прервал его рассуждения о жестокости мира и отдельной обладательницы шикарных сисек, и спросил:

\- Все настолько плохо?

Хаус запнулся и нехотя кивнул.

\- Миссис Митчелл, ради Бога, простите, но моему коллеге срочно требуется консультация по одному вопросу. Пройдите к доктору Трен, она еще раз Вам расскажет о порядке проведения повторного лечения, - участливо объясняет Уилсон, медленно провожая недоумевающую больную к выходу, надеясь, что не выглядит невежливым хамом. 

Поворачивая ключ в замке, он все еще надеется, что Хаус передумал, ушел, сбежал к себе или на улицу в поисках дозы. Чуть помедлив, Джеймс обернулся, чувствуя одновременно радость и стыд от увиденного. Грег уже плотно задернул жалюзи и развалился в кресле, расстелив белоснежный халат Уилсона на столе. 

Джеймс хрипло вздохнул и, надеясь, что полумрак скроет алчный блеск в глазах, в отчаянии прошептал:

\- Почему я?

\- Потому что ты - гребанный извращенец. А я - наркоман, жрущий метадон, который якобы мне помогает, - устало и беззлобно проговаривает Хаус. И уже другим тоном добавляет: - Мне надо пережить приступ. 

У Уилсона начинают дрожать руки. Подходя к книжному шкафу, он не хочет торопиться, пытаясь сдержать то безумие, которое рвется наружу. 

Стеклянная дверца открывается легко, но справочник по лекарственным препаратам приходится искать. Небольшое узкое лезвие он достает почти не глядя. Ничего особенного, обычный кухонный нож. Деревянная ручка, простая сталь, но сердце Уилсона начинает стучать как бешеное, когда он проводит пальцами по лезвию, проверяя остроту. Уилсон любит порядок и всегда держит свои кухонные ножи в порядке и чистоте. Все кухонные ножи. 

Рваным движением, захлопнув дверцу шкафа, он поворачивается к Хаусу. Тот ожесточённо сдирает с себя футболку с каким-то нелепым рисунком, отбрасывает, скомкав, в сторону и почти падает грудью на заботливо накрытый письменный стол.

У Уилсона темнеет в глазах. Он осторожно проводит рукой по спине Хауса, покрытой мелкой сеткой шрамов. Кое-где совсем свежие, розовые, а где-то едва заметные, телесно-белые, чуть светлее кожи. Но Уилсон знает их все, все до одного.

\- Давай же, Джимми-бой, - насмешливо тянет Хаус, пытаясь скрыть умоляющие нотки. Эта кличка злит Уилсона больше, чем он хочет показать.

И Уилсон перестает себя сдерживать. Дрожь в руках исчезает. Он становится ножом. Серым, блестящим, безжалостным. Уилсон проводит лезвием по спине Хауса, слегка нажимая, очерчивая очередную раму для своей будущей картины. Он аккуратен, педантичен и любит симметрию. Полоса справа… Еще одна, чуть глубже, слева… Надрез в центре… Он чувствует себя творцом, всемогущим существом, по велению которого расступается плоть и потоки крови омывают новорожденный мир, в котором есть место только его законам, мечтам и чаяниям. Волна возбуждения затапливает Уилсона, он все теснее прижимается промежностью к боку Хауса, дотягиваясь до предплечий. В глазах мелькают пятна, все быстрее и быстрее скользит острие, выписывая багряные узоры. Он рычит сквозь зубы, нажимая все сильнее. Хаус стонет и болезненно дергается, но Уилсон припечатывает его головой к столешнице, нет-нет-нет, еще рано, рано, он не закончил, не хватает полноты, завершенности. Кроваво-красные разводы вдруг вспыхивают в глазах Уилсона, обретая целостность и смысл для их создателя. Джеймс прижимает руки к телу Хауса, сдавливая липкую кожу и пульсирующую кровь, судорожно всхлипывает и кончает, целуя его в спину, подписывая полотно.

Потом будут салфетки, много бинтов и лейкопластыря. Хаус без болезненного блеска в глазах и его дежурные шуточки. Окровавленный халат, который Уилсон со всей тщательностью спрячет в свой портфель и выкинет в двух кварталах от дома. А так же раскаяние и обжигающее чувство стыда и признательности. Джеймс знает, что стерпит все издевательства Хауса, все нелепые розыгрыши и откровенное хамство этой сволочи. Сволочи, у которой всегда кстати начинает болеть нога, когда Уилсон чувствует приближающееся безумие. Сволочи, которая знает, кем является доктор Джеймс Уилсон на самом деле, и не осуждает его. Сволочи, которая доверяет ему и подставляет свою спину. Чтобы Хаус не натворил, куда бы не вляпался, чтобы не сделал, Уилсон будет защищать его. От всех бед, напастей и недругов. Всегда. Свое лучшее творение.


End file.
